Dis moi que tu m'aimes, même si c'est un mensonge
by Billy The Little Frog
Summary: OOC. Matt avait quitté ses amis depuis plus d'un an avec dans l'idée de ne jamais les revoir. Mais alors qu'il joue avec son groupe a Odaiba, tout tourne au désastre..
1. Chapter 1

J'ignore comment j'en suis arrivé là, non, pas dans ce bar, je parle de moi même, comment j'en suis venu à être la personne que je suis. Odieuse, distante, froide, une personne qui semble dépourvu de sentiments; Je suis pathétique, j'ignore si j'ai des sentiments.

'' Matt arrête de rêver et ramène tes fesses!''

''J'arrive.''

Je n'ai plus parler à mes 'amis' depuis presque un an, même mon frère n'a plus de mes nouvelles. Puis, qui en voudrait. Ils me l'ont fait comprendre avant que je parte. Et si je me souviens bien, ce fut la cause de mon départ.

_''Je n'en peux plus Matt! Tu accordes plus d'importance à ton groupe qu'à ta propre copine! Même ton frère tu l'oubli! Choisit ce que tu veux. On ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment!''_

En attendant, mon groupe est toujours là lui. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin avec moi. Des feuilles et des partitions pour écrire, quelques bouteilles, des cigarettes, mes poumons et mon cœur pour vivre. Ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnels et sont tout à fait remplaçable, tout comme je dois l'être.

Mais ce soir, on joue dans ma ville natale, là où ils vivent tous. Et je n'ai pas envi de les voir. Pas même T.K.

_''Je ne suis plus un enfant Matt! Arrête de me surprotéger comme ça!''_

'' Et maintenant, pour vous mesdemoiselles, Garde-moi.''

Qu'il peut être con, j'ai écrit cette chanson j'étais bourré comme un trou et pourtant ils affirment que c'est la meilleure chanson que j'ai écrit. Tout les soirs elle fait sensation, qu'importe la ville où on joue.

''Garde mon ombre et ma foi; Garde mes cris dans ta voix! […]''

''C'était un de nos meilleur concerts!''

''Normal, c'est là qu'on a débuter. Tous nos vrai fan sont ici.''

Ils m'énervent ces deux là, ils se pensent des stars du rock, ce ne sont que des gamins avides de popularité qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

''Fermez là un peu.''

Puis à quoi bon, même eux me lassent, je suis bon pour être seul à jamais, moi qui avait le symbole de l'amitié, aujourd'hui, je ne me rappelle même plus le sens de ce mot.

Je marche dans les rues de la ville déserte, seulement éclairée par quelque lampadaires et sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis rendu devant chez moi. Enfin, devant chez mon père, le seul qui me demande des nouvelles de temps en temps. Après tout qu'est ce que je risque à aller le voir deux minutes. Je monte les escaliers que j'ai déjà monté des centaines de fois par le passé et ouvre la porte d'entrée sans frapper. J'aurais mieux fait. Je suis tombé en plein dans la fausse au lions.

''Matt?..''


	2. Chapter 2

Devant moi ce trouvent tout les anciens Digi-sauveurs. Je ne sais même pas comment réagir, ils me regardent comme une bête de foire. Peut-être que j'en suis une? Ils ont tous tellement changé et je ne saurais plus dire qui est qui. Ils sont rester trop longtemps hors de ma vie et le sont toujours.

''Matt c'est toi?''

''Qui veux-tu que ce soit? Le pape?''

Ma voix est dure, mon frère se recule et retourne s'asseoir sous les regard de tous, ils me dévisagent et je me rend compte que mon père n'est même pas là.

''Il ne t'a rien fait Matt.''

Cette voix. Génial, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Je la regarde, comment j'ai pût sortir avec elle. Elle est d'une laideur effroyable.

''Tu me donnes envi de vomir Sora.''

Elle baisse le regard, elle est pathétique, nulle et ennuyante à mourir.

''Tu n'es pas venu ici pour nous insulter à tour de rôle je me trompe?''

Taï, son regard est aussi dur que le miens doit l'être, je souris il croit qu'en plus je suis venu pour eux.

''Parce qu'en plus tu crois que j'étais venu vous voir? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Taï.''

Il sert les poings, personne ne parle, pas même les nouveaux qui ont bien grandit en un an.

''Tu n'es pas le Matt que je connais.''

Il a marmonné cette phrase, parce qu'il pensait que je ne l'entendrais pas? Sans comprendre, je le colle au mur, mon visage près du siens, une rage folle m'enveloppe, la seule chose que je veux, c'est le prendre a la gorge et serrer jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose.

'' Rappelle toi juste que c'est à cause de vous que je suis parti et qu'aujourd'hui la seule chose dont j'ai envi c'est de te cracher au visage.''

Je le lâche et il tombe au sol comme la merde qu'il est. Mon père n'est pas là, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Je sors et claque la porte pour rejoindre mon groupe dans le bar convenu avant le concert.

J'ignore si je suis en vie ou si je suis mort, la seul chose que je sais réellement, c'est que je fonce dans un mur et que personne n'est là pour me faire changer de route.


End file.
